fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Koopalings: The Series
Koopalings: The Series is a TV show made by Nutta of da Buttas focusing around the Koopalings. Overview The series focuses around the Koopalings in their normal lives at school, home, and battling the Marios. Characters Main Characters Koopalings *'Lavora Koopa' - The oldest Koopaling. She is a bit of a loner, but is often the most mature Koopaling, and her younger siblings often go to her for advice. She is 19, and unlike the other Koopalings, she is in college. *'Mortisha Koopa' - The Koopalings' cousin. She is very vain and stubborn, and is a bit of a brat, though nowhere near as much as her cousin Wendy. She is 18 and is in her last year of high school. She is the only main character to not debut in the first episode. *'Ludwig von Koopa' - The oldest boy in the Koopa family. He was the original heir to the throne, until Bowser Jr. was born, and since then he has held a grudge against his baby brother. He is an inventor, though not a good one, and is 17. *'Thomas Koopa' - Ludwig's arch-rival. Like Ludwig, he is an inventor- however, his inventions work a lot better. He rarely does anything except try to outdo Ludwig. His age is unknown, but is estimated to be between 18 and 15. *'Lemmy Koopa' - The smallest of the Koopalings, Lemmy doesn't let his size get to him and puts on shows to entertain his siblings. He would rather be a circus clown than fight the Marios, and is 17. *'Alex E. Koopa' - Alex is unique in the fact that no one knows where he came from- he just showed up one day in Bowser's basement and joined the family. Not that anyone cared. While his exact age is unknown, he's estimated to be between 17 and 15. *'Roy Koopa' - A bit of a bully, Roy enjoys picking on his younger siblings. He also picks on Lemmy and Mortisha, despite them being older than him, due to their size/dead mother. Despite this, he has a soft side, and can dish but not take. He is 16. *'Ross Koopa' - Ross is a serious prankster. He enjoys placing Bob-Ombs in hidden areas, which will go off in one of his siblings' faces- though it's never been deadly. However, he is actually a wimp, and often gets his comeuppance. *'Iggy Koopa' - Iggy is a shy and insecure Koopaling. His older (but much smaller) brother, Lemmy, has always served as a mentor to him, to the point that he used to dress like him. He is an inventor, like Ludwig, but is much better, with his inventions rarely malfunctioning. He is 15. *'Ellen D. Koopa' - The calmest Koopaling (by far), Ellen often serves as a peacemaker. She knows how to fight off Roy, especially if he calls her a goody two-shoes, so she's rarely picked on. She is 14. *'Dolly P. Koopa' - Like her older sister Lavora, Dolly is a bit of a loner. Despite this, she shares a best-friendship with her sister Ellen, and even claims to know her middle name- however, since she refuses to tell anyone, most people believe she's lying. She is 14. *'Wendy O. Koopa' - A huge brat. Wendy likes to have everything her way, and throws a tantrum when it isn't. She is despised by most of her siblings, especially her sisters Ellen and Dolly. She is 13. *'Bazyli Koopa' - Bazyli is another calm Koopaling. However, he is much more violent than Ellen, as he actually attempts to murder the Marios (instead of subdue them) and has even threatened Bowser Jr.'s life on occasion. *'Morton Koopa Jr.' - A talkative and big-mouthed Koopaling, Morton is often the target of Roy's bullying due to his weight or other flaws. This has given him a severe emotional issue. He is 12. *'Noah Koopa' - An odd Koopaling from an alternate dimension where Super Mario Bros. 3 never happened. He doesn't quite understand this new dimension and often makes mistakes with names and such. He is 12. *'Larry Koopa' - Larry is a very sneaky Koopaling. He often spies on his siblings, and even has stolen a few pages of Ellen's diary... which makes him a bit of an outsider in the Koopa family. He is 11. *'Justin Koopa' - Justin is a very magical Koopaling. He enjoys using spells to transform himself and his siblings, though they often backfire. However, he is loved by all of his siblings. He is 11. *'Tim J. Koopa' - Tim is one of the smaller Koopalings, just barely bigger than Lemmy, and is the youngest (besides Bowser Jr.). He is often left out of activities due to how young he is, which resulted in him becoming very quiet and giving him an odd, almost obsessive fascination with rocks. He is 10. Other *'Ashley' - A female Toad, who is in Ellen and Dolly's class. She does not like the two Koopa Kids, calling them evil brats- however, she is very spoiled, and is much more of a brat than the two female Koopalings. *'Luke' - A male Yoshi, who is in Ludwig and Lemmy's class. He is close friends with Ludwig, but he's Lemmy's arch-nemesis- partially because of Lemmy's natural hatred of Yoshis, but also because he constantly teases Lemmy about his height. *'Alberto' - The nephew of Mario and Luigi (though no one knows who his dad is). Despite family history, he is actually quite close to the Koopalings. He is 15. Recurring Characters *'Bowser Koopa' - The Koopalings' dad. However, he does not treat them like his children, instead treating them like minions- despite this, he allows them to live in his castle. He is a relatively abusive parent. *'Bowser Koopa Jr.' - The only Koopaling who is actually liked by Bowser. Unlike his older siblings, he is actually treated like a son by Bowser. Jr. is only 6, making him four years younger than Tim, and is a very bratty and spoiled Koopaling. He often mocks his older siblings, especially Ludwig, who was the original heir. *'Mario' - The arch-nemesis of the Koopalings- at least according to Bowser. Most of the Koopalings actually don't hate him much, except for the fact that he constantly abuses them in ways such as jumping on their heads or knocking them into lava. *'Luigi' - Mario's shy and almost invisible brother. He actually feels sorry for the Koopalings, but still defeats them if they kidnap Peach. *'Princess Peach' - Mario's girlfriend and the target of Bowser's crimes. The Koopalings are often put in charge of keeping her captive, and she usually tries to convince them to join the good side- unfortunately, this is usually futile. *'Mr. Shroominghood' - The principal at the Koopalings' middle/high school. Mr. Shroomington is naturally biased against the Koopalings, simply because of his close relationship with the royal family of the Mushroom Kingdom. *'Luke "Shroomy" Funguss' - The principal at Tim and Bowser Jr.'s elementary school. He actually feels sorry for Tim, though not Bowser Jr., who is a spoiled brat. He treats Tim better than he would treat any other bad guy, according to him. *'Dr. Yoshikoopatoadthing' - A scientist and the teacher at the Koopalings' high school. Due to his many failed experiments, he is a Yoshi/Koopa/Toad hybrid (hence his made-up last name). He is seen as both a mentor and a rival by Ludwig, though he could care less who his students are. Episodes Season 1 *'Episode 1' - Bowser sends the Koopalings to school for the first time. Category:TV Shows Category:Mario TV Shows